


Lightwood Dressage Institute

by Impala_Chick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, Competence Kink, Competition, First Kiss, Getting Together, Horses, M/M, POV Simon Lewis, Protective Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Simon knows Clary is going to spend her whole summer at the Lightwood Dressage Institute, so he gets a job there mucking stalls. The Lightwood’s big summer competition sets everyone on edge, and a cup goes missing. Plus, Jace is both hot and infuriating.Or the Horse Ranch AU no one asked for.





	Lightwood Dressage Institute

**Author's Note:**

> This all started from the SH Creators prompt "Have you Seen My... Oh". But then it exploded into 5k??

Simon was walking around the horse barn, absentmindedly kicking stray clumps of dirt in an attempt to entertain himself. He reached the end of the aisle, and glanced into the stall on the right. A large bay with a thick white strip of color on her otherwise brown face stuck her head out of the stall, and Simon reached up to touch her nose. She pushed his hand as he pet her, and he laughed softly. Someone else laughed behind him, and he whirled around, surprised.

He was greeted by a tall blonde whose white henley must have been a size too small because his muscles were bulging out of it. Simon looked down and promptly regretted putting on just a ratty graphic tee that morning.

“Seems like you’re getting along well with Jophiel,” the guy noted.

“That’s quite the name,” Simon said as he stepped away from the stall. “Am I not supposed to touch them?” 

“No, she’s okay. Gabriel, though. He might bite your fingers off,” the guy said as he gestured towards a stall two doors down on the right. His mouth curved up into a smile, but Simon couldn’t quite tell if he was joking.

“The name’s Simon,” he said as he stuck out his hand. 

“I know who you are. I’m Jace Lightwood, I presume you’ve heard of me.” Jace smirked at Simon’s hand, but didn’t shake it. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and his biceps looked even better.

“Okay, haven’t heard of you before. But you must be Alec and Izzy’s brother,” Simon said as he retracted his hand awkwardly. Did this guy have to be such a dick?

“Adopted. So what are you doing in the barn, anyway?” Jace raised his eyebrows, looking slightly suspicious. Simon quickly attempted to explain himself.

“I’m staying with Clary and her parents for the summer, and Clary loves riding here. She really wants to be able to compete since we are going to college in the fall and it might be the last summer she has free. And since she’s going to be spending a lot of time here, I figured I could work-” 

“Hold up a minute.” Jace stopped him mid-sentence. “You think _you_ could work here? You realize this is Lightwood Dressage Institute, right? We only produce champions, and we expect the best. No offense, but what could you contribute?” As Jace said it, he reached for Simon and squeezed his biceps, as if mocking his musculature, or rather the lack of. 

“Full offense. And I am a hard worker. I’ll muck stalls or whatever. I’m sure all of your star riders don’t want to do all the grunt work.” Simon crossed his arms over his chest, and stood up straight to try and look taller. Jace was really getting on his nerves. Maybe working here wasn’t the greatest idea.

Jace stared at him for a moment, as if daring him to back down. Simon didn’t flinch.

“Fine, I’ll see what Maryse says.” Jace turned on his heel and marched back out of the barn. 

“That’s it? You don’t want a shoveling demonstration?” Simon called after him. Jace didn’t reply.

\---

Jace had called Clary the night before and told her to tell Simon that he could come work on a trial basis.

A trial basis? What could possibly be so hard about shoveling shit? But Simon had agreed anyway, because there was little else to do all summer. He had mixed feelings about seeing Jace again, because he had been a jerk, but Simon still felt like he should try to prove himself somehow. 

So he showed up bright and early the next morning, with Clary. She walked him up to the main house, completely bubbling with excitement.

“This is going to be awesome, Simon. We are going to spend all summer here, together! And Izzy said she’s really going to help me mix up my dressage routine so that I challenge Raziel. You know she’s practically the best rider here. And Jace too. He said he’d help.” 

“Jace rides?” Simon was having a hard time picturing the cocky asshole from the other day up on a horse. 

Clary shot him a look.

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Well, he’s just so… muscley.” Simon shrugged.

“You do realize dressage is a sport?” Clary laughed as she knocked on the front door. A grumpy looking guy with mussed dark hair and a simple black neck tattoo answered. 

“Hey, Alec. We’re here!” Clary said enthusiastically. Alec clearly was not in a good mood. He didn’t even smile at them in greeting.

“Izzy! Jace! Your charges are here!” Alec shouted into the house, before he turned around and let the door slam shut.  


“What’s with him?” Simon said, annoyed. Before Clary could answer, a girl with long dark hair and an elaborate black tattoo on her chest burst through the door.

“Don’t worry, he’s always like that,” she said with a huge smile. “I’m Izzy, nice to finally meet the ‘best friend.’ C’mon Clary, we’ve got work to do!” She smiled at Simon before she bounded off with Clary towards the barn. Simon awkwardly scuffed the toe of his sneaker along the ground, unsure whether to wait around or head to the barn. He waited a few more minutes, and then decided to knock again.

“Dude, seriously?” Jace said as he pulled the door open. Suddenly, Simon was mere inches from him. He had black boots on that were loosely tied and his dark jeans at a rip at the knee, but not the kind of rip with threads running across it. The rip was genuine, not made by a manufacturer. He could smell his musky deodorant and noticed that his eyes were two different colors. His golden bangs were falling over his right eye, framing his face.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer,” Jace teased. Simon lept back, embarrassed.

“Were you sleeping or something? What happened to Lightwood Ranch being for ‘champions’ and ‘expecting the best’? Because it is already 8:30 and I don’t see any work being done.” Simon tipped his head and put his hand on his hip, expecting some kind of witty retort.

“You’re right, Lewis. Time to get you broken in.” Jace smiled deviously and smoothed back his hair, and Simon swallowed. Jace hurried off towards the barn, and Simon hustled to keep up. 

\---

It took all morning to muck out every stall, haul the wheelbarrow full of dirty straw back and forth to the waste pile, and bring all of the horses back in from the paddock. Jace had worked alongside him, giving him tips and cracking jokes. He’d actually been helpful, which surprised Simon. By the time they were finished, the girls came back into the barn to put up the horses. Simon put away his tools to greet Clary.

“So how was it?” Clary asked as she pulled the worn english saddle off of her large dapple gray gelding.

“We finished cleaning all the stalls. And I can see why Jace is all jacked.” Simon made a fist and tried to show off his bicep, and Clary laughed. Simon wasn’t sure whether to laugh with her or be offended.

“Thanks for noticing,” Jace said as he came up behind them. Simon jumped, and Clary laughed even harder.

“Har har,” Simon said as he reached up to pet Clary’s gelding. Izzy was down on the other end of the aisle, pulling the saddle off of her horse. Jace walked down to help her.

“Is this Raziel?” Simon asked.

“Yeah,” she said softly as she brushed the gelding’s side.

“Is it just me or do all of these horses have biblical names?” 

“It’s a Lightwood thing,” Clary said.

“It’s because you have to respect the horses. They have their own personalities and they are very powerful animals, we can’t forget that,” Izzy said as she walked up to them.

“Don’t let Izzy creep you out. It’s just an old Lightwood tradition. Anyway, who is ready for lunch?” Jace said as he joined them. 

They all made their way to the house, and Jace ended up next to Simon. He elbowed him in the ribs, and Simon elbowed him back. Simon tried to hide his smile.

\---

An older man with short blonde hair and a bunch of black neck tattoos set out some sandwiches and cut up watermelon on a picnic table, right outside the main house. He introduced himself as Hodge when the group walked up. Simon happily plopped down to eat, feeling super hungry after all his hard work. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Maryse walk over to Jace. He didn’t turn around, but he stopped chewing so he could eavesdrop.

“So, what do you think? Should he make the cut?” She asked.

“Definitely. He worked hard all morning and didn’t complain. We could use the help anyway, we’ve got field day coming up.” 

Simon could hardly believe his ears. But he felt proud. Jace had noticed him.

\---

The next morning, Simon showed up to work all smiles. His smile didn’t falter even when Jace gave him an annoyed huff and rolled his eyes.

“It’s too early for you to be this happy,” Jace said as he pushed his pitchfork into the straw in the stall across from Simon. 

“I heard you yesterday.” Simon leaned against his pitchfork to watch Jace’s face.

“Wow, we’ve got a spy on our hands.” Jace shook his head and scowled. He did not look pleased. That only emboldened Simon.

“Yeah, okay. You told your mom you like me. Can’t go back now.” 

“I think what I said was, you could work here,” Jace corrected. He went back to shoveling, but Simon wasn’t going to let it go so easily.

“Yeah but you wouldn’t have said that if you didn’t like me.”

“Right. Well once you’re finished gloating, I will have mucked all the stalls and you will have gotten yourself fired,” Jace huffed as he glanced to the left.

Simon noticed Alec walking up the aisle towards them, and hastily started shoveling.

“Jace, you gotta come up to the house. We have to make some decisions for the field day,” Alec said, not even addressing Simon.

“You got this under control, Lewis?” Jace said as he stuck his pitchfork into the wheelbarrow. 

“Sure.” Simon nodded.

“Thanks. And don’t forget to be careful bringing Gabriel back into the barn, he likes to nip jackets,” Jace said, referring to the black gelding whose stall he had been cleaning. As if Simon didn’t already know.

“You got it, boss,” Simon mock saluted as the pair walked away. He saw Jace smile before he turned around, so that definitely counted as a win for Simon. 

\---

As he and Clary drove home that afternoon, he had one burning question. 

“What the hell is this field day everyone has been talking about?” 

Clary’s face immediately lit up. 

“Oh my God, Simon. Have you not listened to anything I’ve been telling you about my hobby? Okay so the Lightwoods host a huge practice show twice a year, so that all of their riders can practice their dressage routines and get feedback from real judges. People travel from all over the State to come. It’s a lot of fun, but it’s also competitive. Because the winners of field day generally do well at other shows. The overall winner gets the Institute Cup! Plus, there’s a big potluck dinner party at night and everyone gets to party. It’s seriously one of the biggest events of the year,” Clary finished and clapped her hands.

“So when is it?” Simon asked, his voice flat. The party sounded fine, but he didn’t ride. He was just the help, anyway. What was he going to do all day?

“In two weeks. Why the long face?” She asked as she looked over at him, her hands still on the wheel. 

“I don’t really know much about dressage and I don’t think I’ll be very useful, and what if Jace endlessly mocks me?” Simon ran his hand through his hair, slightly frustrated.

“Oh so this is about Jace?” Clary looked over at him again and smirked.

“No, c’mon Fray. I mean, it’s not like the guy is hot or anything. He hates me anyway,” Simon said with a laugh. It was supposed to be a joke, but even to his own ears his voice sounded a little high-pitched.

“For what it’s worth, he’s actually pretty nice. I doubt he hates you,” Clary offered. Clary would always get best friend points for being supportive. Even if Simon was absolutely sure there was no way Jace would ever be impressed with him.

“Nervous? Who is nervous? Who said anything about being nervous?” Simon went for a joke again, still not sure why it mattered so much to him what Jace thought.

\---

The Institute kicked into high gear the week before the field day. Everyone was buzzing with energy, and people where in and out of the barn all day grooming horses or polishing tack. 

Izzy and Clary came in to saddle up their horses, and Simon wandered over to help. At least Clary had taught him how to “tack up,” or put the saddle on a horse. 

Alec was grooming a tall palomino with a flowing white mane next to them, his horse tied up to one of the lead lines in the wide middle aisle. But there was something strange about him. 

Then, it hit Simon. “Dude, why are you smiling?” 

“What?” Alec quickly turned to glare at him.

“Magnus is coming today to consult about the party,” Izzy said, her voice smug and teasing. 

“So?” Alec shot back, and started pushing the brush into his horse with more force.

“Whatever, big brother. You should totally ask him out. And don’t take it out on Ithuriel,” Izzy chided, motioning to his horse.

“Wait, MAGNUS BANE is planning the after-party?” Clary was beaming as she looked over at Isabelle. Simon was totally confused. Alec noticed his quizzical expression.

“Magnus is the best party planner around. And lucky for us he likes horses,” Alec said.

“Lucky for us, he likes _you_ ,” Izzy teased. Alec started to blush. It was definitely a strange sight. 

“So you coming, Lewis?” Jace said as he returned from putting Michael away, and clapped Simon on the shoulder. Simon shrugged him off, feeling self conscious. Jace’s jeans were snug across his hips, and his gray henley showed off his pectoral muscles. 

“To Field Day? Yeah, you know I don’t really have much to offer. I don’t even ride.”

“You don’t have to ride to come to field day,” Izzy said. “You have to come and cheer on Clary! Jace won’t even make you work that day,” she added with a wink to her brother. 

“Well, I can’t guarantee anything,” Jace said, his tone serious. But his eyes were bright.

“Are you all going to ride?” Simon asked, although he was mostly curious about Jace.

“Duh. What do you think we’ve been practicing so much for?” Alec said, his voice flat. He was back to being gentle with his horse. 

Simon shrugged. It was just that he had been at the Institute every morning for the past two weeks, and he still had never seen Jace ride before. Clary was looking between him and Jace expectantly, but Simon ducked her gaze and didn’t say anything else.

\---

The day of the field day, Clary and Simon left Luke’s at 5 am to be sure that Clary had plenty of time to prepare. Clary was practically bouncing off the walls, and Simon was feeling keyed up by proxy. 

By the time they arrived at the Institute, several trailers were already parked in the parking lot and on the grass outside the barn, and people had their horses tied up to their rigs or to the hitching posts by the show ring. Clary waved at some people she knew as they made their way to the barn. 

Simon looked forward to actually enjoying the show instead of working. He had stayed late the night before to ensure the barn was spotless, so there was no need to clean anything that morning.

Izzy and Alec were already saddling her horses when they walked into the barn.

“Clary, the warm up arena is going to be open in ten minutes. Hey Simon!” Izzy greeted them. She led her horse out of the barn, and Alec followed suit with his Palomino after giving them both a brief nod. 

Simon busied himself with getting Clary’s tack together as she led Raziel out of is stall and tied him up. Raziel stretched out and bumped his nose against Clary’s hip, and she chided him gruffly. Simon knew she normally wouldn’t be so short with her horse. 

“Hey, don’t be nervous, Fray. You got this,” Simon said as he handed her the bridle.

She smiled at him warmly and it seemed like they were having a best friend moment. Right up until Jace stormed into the barn. Jace was wearing skin tight black riding pants, and tall black riding boots that went all the way up his shins. The sight made Simon’s heart skip a beat. Then, Simon looked at his face and realized his mouth was pressed into a grim line, and tension rolled off of him in waves.

“What is it?” Simon said immediately. 

“The cup. It’s gone,” Jace explained. Clary gasped. 

“Wait, what cup?” Simon asked, before his brain caught up with his mouth. Oh right, the field day cup.

Jace stared at him like he had grown a second head. 

“THE cup. The one the winner is supposed to get to take home until next field day. Where did you last see it? Do Izzy and Alec know?” Clary directed the first part at Simon, and the second part at Jace. Simon looked over at Raziel, who had his ears tipped forward like he was listening.

“Okay, it was in the clear plastic case on the raised stage, next to the show ring. Where the announcer was supposed to sit. Hodge literally just had me take it out there, and I walked away for like 5 minutes, and then it was gone.” Jace’s voice sounded panicked. “I can’t tell Alec, he’ll kill me.” 

“I still don’t get why the cup is important, but I’ll do what I can to help. Maybe someone is just borrowing it to admire it,” Simon speculated. 

“The cup is valuable. It’s made of real silver. Supposedly it’s been passed down through generations of dressage riders. It’s practically irreplaceable,” Clary rattled off, sounding slightly panicked herself.

“Okay, I’ll start looking. Maybe we don’t want to tip off the thief that we know what’s up, so just act normal. Go do your warm-up,” Simon said, his hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, Simon’s right. Act normal, we’ll search,” Jace said. 

“I’m right, huh?” Simon couldn’t help but get a dig in.

“Really? At a time like this?” Jace rolled his eyes. Simon shrugged. He helped Clary mount her horse, and then he and Jace started searching the barn.

\---

After turning over every saddle, bucket, and hay bale, they didn’t find anything. Warm-ups were over, and Simon heard the announcement for the first class to start. He looked over at Jace, whose face was tense. 

“It’s okay, Jace. Don’t you have to get ready? I’ll keep looking,” Simon said as he reached out to put a hand on Jace’s arm. Jace jerked back from Simon’s touch, like he’d been burned. He avoided Simon’s gaze, and Simon felt his chest constrict. 

“I don’t ride until the end of the day, so I’ve got time. It won’t matter anyway if I don’t find the cup.” 

Clary rode into the barn and saved Simon from responding, her face grim. Before she could ask about the cup, Simon shook his head. She swiftly dismounted and walked the rest of the way to them.

“No one was acting weird at the show ring, but I haven’t seen Maryse or any of the other judges yet. Maybe we should split up? Start walking the grounds and see if anyone acts suspicious?” Clary suggested. Jace nodded along with the plan.

Raziel bumped his nose against Clary again, and Simon reached out to pet him absentmindedly. Simon sighed, disappointed that they didn’t have any better leads, but it looked like this was the best plan they had at the moment.

Clary went to tie Raziel up in his stall, and Simon headed out to the parking lot. He had really been looking forward to seeing Jace ride, but at this rate he was going to miss the entire show. 

Simon trudged out of sight of Clary and Jace and headed for the parking lot. As he rounded a big black Ford truck, he noticed the blonde guy who had served them food the other day. Hodge. His shoulders were hunched, and he was carrying a brown leather satchel. His eyes darted around like he was looking for someone, and Simon slowed his walk. 

He watched Hodge dart into the back of a white double-wide trailer, took a deep breath to gather himself, and pursued him. Simon walked right into the trailer, just as he had seen Hodge do, and realized he did not have any sort of plan. Hodge looked up at him, his eyes piercing and his hand clutching the bag. Simon started to reach down to the ground, to fake like he was looking for something.

“I, uh. Have you seen my… oh.” Simon stopped talking when he saw Hodge pull a large glass cup out of his bag, decorated with silver designs. It must have been the Institute Cup. 

“Boy, do you even know what this is?” Hodge hissed, brandishing the cup like a weapon. Simon was too stunned to move. 

“It’s my ticket out of here.” Hodge lunged at him then, and Simon stumbled back, unsure of what to do. He had not expected this confrontation to get physical. 

“Hey!” Simon yelled and ducked, just as Hodge reached him. Hodge swung out but missed. Simon scrambled to get out of the trailer, but he slid on discarded straw and tumbled to the ground. Hodge jumped out, and Simon cursed. The guy was going to get away. 

Simon needn’t of worried. The solid crack of a fist hitting skin and bone rang out, and then Simon heard shouts. Simon hauled himself up and jumped out of the trailer.

“What did you do to Simon? If you hurt him -” It was Jace, ferociously yelling at Hodge, who was laying on the ground. Clary ran up next to him and grabbed the cup from where it had rolled.

“I’m fine!” Simon shouted, his hands up. He was staring at Jace, and Jace finally turned and noticed him. His face visibly relaxed. 

“Simon!” Clary shouted, worried.

“Simon! I thought -” Jace started to walk towards him, his arm outstretched, but then he stopped.

“I’m fine,” Simon repeated. Jace was still looking at him intensely, so he shifted his gaze to Clary, shock evident on her face. Alec and Izzy came running up to investigate what all the commotion had been about. 

“What is going on?” Izzy asked, her voice concerned. 

“Ask Hodge,” Jace spat. 

Hodge peered up at them, his face scrunched up as if he was in pain. 

Maryse and Robert Lightwood soon joined their group, huddled around Hodge on the floor. 

“There better be a good explanation for this,” Maryse said, her voice icey. Simon decided he wanted to avoid confrontation for the rest of the day, possibly the rest of the summer, so he didn’t say anything.

They all looked at Hodge. He sighed and sat up, knowing the jig was up. The right side of his face was red, presumably where Jace had hit him. He was going to have a shiner for sure. Simon didn’t even feel bad about it.

“I had a buyer for that cup. I was finally going to be rich!” Hodge moaned, his eyes still wild. 

Izzy and Alec made noises of disgust, and Robert pulled Hodge to his feet.

“You are hereby banished from Lightwood Dressage Institute,” Maryse pronounced. It sounded just a bit dramatic to Simon.

Hodge glared at Maryse and Robert before he stalked off towards his car. Simon released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“All in all, that turned out better than expected,” Simon said as Hodge retreated. Jace snorted a laugh, and Clary smiled and nodded. She handed Maryse the cup. 

“On with the show!” Izzy said triumphantly. 

\---

Simon was seated comfortably on the second row of bleachers, close to the ring. Clary was seated to his right. She had just returned from putting Raziel away, and she elbowed Simon.

“Look, there’s Jace,” Clary stage-whispered and gestured toward the front gate. Sure enough, Jace was sitting atop a shiny black gelding, whose black mane was tied up into knots along his neck. As the horse confidently strode into the center of the ring, Simon could tell it was Gabriel. Of course Jace rode the rowdiest horse in the barn. Jace’s black boots and pants stood out starkly against the white blanket under the saddle. Jace was wearing a black jacket with coat tails that rested atop the saddle, and the jacket’s gold embroidery up the buttoned front and around the collar matched Jace’s hair.

“Wow,” Clary breathed. Simon couldn’t help but agree.

The music started, and Gabriel’s four white socks stood out starkly against the brown dirt of the show ring. Gabriel looked as if he was dancing. He picked up each of his feet rhythmically and Simon was entranced by the beauty of it. Jace’s face was stoic and his grip on the taut reins was firm, as he concentrated on giving Gabriel cues and letting him shine.

Gabriel picked up speed and bounded across the show ring, then slowed and moved sideways. Jace had him execute a few turns, and then they were cantering across the show ring again. Jace and Gabriel’s routine was a display of speed and grace. 

When they finished and exited the ring, Simon and Clary whooped and cheered.

“That’s why he’s one of the best,” Clary said under her breath. Simon didn’t even wait to hear the judge’s scores. He jumped down from the bleachers and headed off to the barn to congratulate Jace. 

Simon beat him there, and waited on a few stacked bales of hay near the door. He could see Jace riding up to the barn, and he looked flushed and pleased. He noticed Simon once he got to the doorway and gave a small nod. 

“I figured I could help put him away,” Simon said, suddenly feeling nervous. He watched Jace dismount, looking like a prince in his dressage outfit. 

Jace held Gabriel’s reins and marched right up to Simon, who was still sitting on the hay bale. His face was serious, his lips slightly parted. Simon could feel Jace’s breath on his face. 

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” Jace’s voice sounded rough. 

“Well, I’d be surprised, for one. So maybe I wouldn’t do anything at first. But then I’d probably realize what was happening and get really into it because I’ve seriously wanted you to-” Simon knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop. The butterflies in his stomach were trying to call right out of his throat. And then Jace leaned down and Simon leaned up, and it wasn’t what he’d pictured at all.

It wasn’t sweet or gentle. It was fast and rough, like Jace. Jace easily had control, until their teeth clacked together jarringly. Simon stood up, and pushed Jace back a little bit. Jace grinned against his mouth before they were kissing again, and Simon gripped the lapels of his dressage jacket. Jace’s arms wrapped around Simon’s body, and he was surprised how snuggly they fit together. He loved the feeling of Jace’s body pressed against him.

Then Gabriel neighed and broke the spell.

“Alright, alright,” Jace grumbled as their foreheads rested against each other, both of them breathing harshly.

“Wanna go to the party with me?” Jace asked.

“Absolutely. Definitely.” Simon took a step back, and couldn’t help but notice how swollen and pink Jace’s lips were. He had done that. He felt inordinately proud. 

“Let’s get this guy put away,” Simon said as he reached out to pet Gabriel. Jace led him forward, and Simon stepped back just as Gabriel reached out to nip at Simon’s bomber jacket. 

“Good to know some things won’t change,” Simon huffed. Jace laughed as he tied Gabriel to the lead lines in the middle of the aisle. But then he turned to Simon, serious again.

“But some things will?” Jace asked, his voice uncharacteristically hesitant. 

“Yeah,” Simon answered easily. “Who would have guessed that I was going to spend my summer making out with a super hot Lightwood?” 

Jace shot him a wicked grin as he took the saddle off Gabriel’s back. Jace’s swagger was back in full force.

“Or, ya know. We could do things besides make out.”

Simon’s brain short-circuited. “I, uh. Oh. Like. Oh.” 

“Just stop talking,” Jace commanded, his voice rough again. 

“Right, shutting up.” Simon couldn’t stop blushing, though. He could tell it was going to be a long, sexually frustrating night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the[ tumblr post](http://impalachick.tumblr.com/post/177138702508/jimon-horse-ranch-au). Feedback and reblogs are welcome!


End file.
